Vehicles, such as automobiles, require routine maintenance. However, many vehicle owners delay or omit routine maintenance procedures recommended by the vehicle manufacturer. Deferred or omitted vehicle maintenance may cause premature wear or even failure of vehicle components. The vehicle owner may blame this wear on the manufacturer, rather than on his or her own failure to maintain.